tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 5: Fiji
Survivor: Fiji is the fifth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season featured fifteen new castaways, plus the runner-ups of the past four seasons, resulting in there being nineteen castaways in total. Winner: '''BENLINUS (3-2-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Moto Ravu Exile Bula Bula Castaways: '''19 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''Macuata, Vanua Levu, Fiji '''Original run: '''October 10th 2012 - October 23rd 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Marquesas- Second Chances Followed by: Survivor: All-Stars Season Summary This season has been a twisty one. We began with fithteen hopefulls all wishing for victory. Then, the runners-up from the past four seasons returned. They were Snake, BENLINUS, Jogo and Jflora After a schoolyard pick decided the tribes Moto and Ravu. Aksp53 was the only one not in a tribe. She went to Exile Island, where waiting for her were twenty boxes, two of which contain Hidden Immunity Idols - But you could only smash one a day. When Kikorus was voted out of Moto, Aksp joined the Moto tribe but quit the game shortly after. There was a shocking Tribal when Ravu lost the second Immunity Challenge and voted out GabCo. From then on, Ravu and Moto alternated winning and loosing the challenges. It was a close fought battle. Lamon, Ramone, Laura, Avatar, Nora and Smiley all got voted out before a TWIST changed the game. A few days before hand, everyone was told that if you were sent to Exile Island you were to stay there up until the merge, and would be IMMUNE until then. The twist was the merge. Or was it the merge? The five people still in Exile became the new Exile Tribe. The five people NOT in Exile became the Bula Bula tribe. They faced off in two Immunity Challenges, which Bula Bula lost both times and Jogo and Endo became the first members of the Jury. The first Individual Immunity saw another twist - The return of Guatemala's Island Chest. Joeker won Immunity and opened it, releasing a Double Tribal AND the power to choose somone to be safe until the Final 5. Joeker choose BENLINUS to be safe, so Jflora and Soccer became the third and fourth Jury members. Next Immunity, only BENLINUS was safe due to the twist, and Snake was voted out. Then BENLINUS won next Immunity keeping him safe again and in a shocking blindside, Joeker was voted out by his allies and became sixth in line at the Jury House. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Kort guarenteed her place in the Final 3, and a tie between BENLINUS and Logan brought out a tiebreaker, which Logan lost and became the seventh member of the Jury. It was a close battle for the Jury's votes, and in one of the closest F3 Jury votes yet, BENLINUS became the fifth Sole Survivor in a 3-2-1 vote. Contestants * As Askp53 was last to be picked in the school-yard pick, he went to Exile Island where he stayed until re-joining the game on the Moto tribe, which had just voted someone out. ** As only Smiley20 and Jogo248 from Ravu were not on Exile Island, they competed in a challenge to see who would stay. Jogo248 won, and Smiley20 was eliminated. *** As Snake played an idol on himself, 1 vote against Snake did not count. **** As BENLINUS played an idol on Kort, 1 vote against Kort did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, the person with the most amount of past votes was sent home. ** As GabCo was inactive, he was auto eliminated from the game after a tie. *** As both tribes were going to Tribal Council, the Immunity Challenge on Day 6 was Individual. **** As only Smiley20 and Jogo248 from Ravu were not on Exile Island, they competed in a challenge to see who would stay. Jogo248 won, and Smiley20 was eliminated. ***** On Day 13, LoganGage14 was eliminated after loosing the Final Four tiebreaker. Voting Table S-V = This indicates the voter did not send their vote in on time and received a self-vote as punishment. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. * Aksp53 quit after Tribal Council on Day 1, following her joining the Moto tribe. ** As GabCo was inactive, he was auto eliminated from the game after a tie. *** Due to a tie, the person with the most amount of past votes was sent home. **** As only Smiley20 and Jogo248 from Ravu were not on Exile Island, they competed in a challenge to see who would stay. Jogo248 won, and Smiley20 was eliminated. ***** On Day 13, LoganGage14 was eliminated after loosing the Final Four tiebreaker. Twists Exile Island Exile Island returned from the previous season, Marquesas, with slightly changed rules. The major rules still applied - If you were on Exile Island you were not allowed to vote at Tribal, but you CAN be voted out. Aksp53 was not picked to be on a tribe on Day 1, so she stayed at Exile Island until Day 2 when she returned and joined the Moto tribe. After that, BENLINUS was chosen to be the returning player to live on Exile Island for three days. On Day 5 it was revealed that anyone picked by Random.org to go to Exile Island from here on out would stay there until the merge, and be Immune until then. Exile Tribe When the merge arrived on Day 8, it was discovered that it wasn't a 'merge' at all. It was a special Tribe Shuffle. The five people on Exile Island became a new 'Exile Tribe'. While the five people who did NOT get sent to Exile Island, merged into the Bula Bula tribe. The Exile and Bula Bula tribes continued Tribal Immunity challenges for the next two days, until they finally merged on Day 10. The Island Chest The Island Chest from Guatemala returned briefly after the merge. It was opened by Joeker, who unleased a Double Tribal on everyone, from which he picked BENLINUS to also be Immune. Returning Castaways From this season, BENLINUS, Kort, Rapboy, Snake and Joeker returned for Suitman's Survivor 6: All-Stars. BENLINUS won the season and became the first two-time winner, while the others placed 3rd, 5th, 7th and 14th respectively. Kikorus, Joeker and Jflora18 returned for Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua, placing as Runner-up, 14th and 16th. Soccerbchris and Joeker returned for Suitman's Survivor 9: Palau- Dynamic Duos, placing 4th and tied for 10th. In Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites, Qwerty3000 and JamieN8954 returned, placing 14th and 16th respectively. From this season, BENLINUS, Rapboy, Joeker and Kikorus returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 8th, 17th, 18th and 5th respectively. Smiley20 returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where he placed 7th out of 24. Snake returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where he placed 16th. Smiley20 returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where he placed 6th. Joeker returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 7th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Shuffle Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor